


spaces we breathe

by Incertitude



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eye Contact, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: Shiro and Lance have passionate sex after Shiro finishes training for the day





	spaces we breathe

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally the first part of my lance birthday fic that i wrote the day of lance's birthday (that fic had two sex scenes) but i didn't finish the fic before lance's birthday ended so i hopelessly shelved this fic. but i figured i'd just extract the sex scene from the fic without the birthday element, so there's no waste in the hasty time spent writing this

Lance is already in bed when Shiro comes into their room, he's reading about neighbouring planets on the Altean data pad that he personally requested for from Coran.

“It’s been a long day,” Shiro says, his tone exhausted as he peels off his sweat soaked shirt that he wore for exercise on the training deck.

“I can tell,” Lance sets the data pad down on the tops of his bare thighs, taking in the scene of Shiro undressing. Despite them being together for already five months now Lance is still in awe of Shiro doing just about anything at all, no matter how mundane and simple.

The mattress of their bed dips under Shiro’s weight when he sits on the edge of it with his pants down to his knees. He tugs the close fitted fabric off his legs, pants rolling inside out, his boots thumping onto the floor with them when he discards them entirely.

Lance scoots closer, pressing his hand flat against the humid curve of Shiro’s massive back, “training go well?” he leans in, pressing a kiss to one of the larger scars on Shiro’s back.

“Yeah, I went up six bot levels today,” Shiro’s tone is softer, relaxing under Lance’s affectionate touches and kisses.

“Don’t overwork yourself,” Lance sets aside the data pad when Shiro turns to face him. It’s routine, for them to have passionate sweaty sex after Shiro finishes his intense workouts, Shiro claims he always has energy for Lance even when he’s completely out of it. Always reserving energy just for him.

“I never do,” Shiro responds, crawling onto the bed, over Lance who backs away, eventually lying down on his back as Shiro mounts him, “what are you reading on your little device you got from Coran?” Shiro rubs his nose against Lance’s, easing into a warm kiss.

“Liar,” Lance grins into their kiss, amused by Shiro’s quick topic change. Lance can already smell Shiro’s appealing natural scent wafting off him, his stomach warming pleasantly in reaction, “I was just looking up nearby planets that have a rainy atmosphere or a decently sunny one,” Lance sighs in pleased relief when Shiro dips his head into Lance’s neck, kissing his throat knowing Lance’s weak spots all too well—proving this further by petting heavily at his thighs with his large hands.

“Find any planets like those?” Shiro asks, pressing his hips down into Lance’s, already hard in his boxer briefs. Same as Lance.

Lance slides his arms over the dense smoothness of Shiro’s back that has a sheet of sweat over it while Shiro pleasurably grinds their clothed erections together, even spreading Lance’s legs so he can firmly rut the outline of his erection against the curve of Lance’s ass. Lance graces Shiro with a breathy moan, knowing that Shiro loves it when he gets vocal especially when they’re trying to get a secret quickie in before a long mission, when Shiro has to cover Lance’s mouth before he gives away the risky location they choose to do it in, “a couple, I’m just learning about their cultures and society,” his eyes slide shut as he enjoys the warmth of Shiro’s body and the closeness between them, “I want to visit them when we get a decent break and listen to rain pelting on a roof while watching the water roll over the windows.”

They aren’t allowed to go back to earth, even for a short visit, not until the largest threats of the galaxy are overcome. Not until they’re entirely out of water instead of just their heads which are just barely above water for now.

“We can visit them soon, I’ll make it happen even if it’s just for a night or two,” Shiro says as he looks Lance in his eyes, the greyness of Shiro’s eyes reminds him of those beautiful clouds that bring the rain that he wants so bad.

“Yeah,” Lance says, agreeing, knowing that now isn’t the right time to bring up the melancholy he feels deeply rooted in himself, “I’d appreciate that,” he runs his fingers up the back of Shiro’s head, “touch me, now,” he breathes, grinding his ass against Shiro’s dick, the layers between them feels like too many. He wants the comfort of Shiro’s touch.

Shiro mouths at the corner of Lance’s jaw before dragging his lips up to press against Lance’s. Lance opens his mouth to the kiss instinctively, Shiro is the one to moan when their tongues slip together. Shiro always likes to go slow with sex after training, to make Lance sob for him to go faster which only makes him go slower. It frustrates Lance sometimes, being forced to beg with achingly no yield.

“Where’s the lube?” Shiro asks when he pushes Lance’s shirt off, tossing it aside to run his wide hands up the length of Lance’s naked torso. Lance figures Shiro enjoys the differences in their sizes, how Lance is so slim and flexible compared to Shiro’s colossal and sturdy figure.

“Don’t need it,” Lance says as Shiro pulls off his underwear, leaving Lance completely bare to his eyes and touch, Lance’s full cock is curved over his pubic bone.

“Lance, it’ll hurt without it,” Shiro says this as if Lance doesn’t know that.

“No,” Lance spreads his knees, reaching down and grabbing Shiro’s human wrist, “feel me.”

Shiro appears confused until his fingers slip between Lance’s ass cheeks, over his slicked and prepared hole, “wha—“

“I got myself ready for you while you were training,” Lance releases Shiro’s wrist to reach toward the waistband of Shiro’s boxer briefs, the fabric is visibly straining against the weight of Shiro’s erection, “but you trained longer than I expected,” he feigns woefulness, sliding down the waistband with a couple hooked fingers, watching as Shiro’s cock springs out, bobbing before standing tall with thick veins that Lance’s tongue has mapped out thoroughly in the past, “I was all alone, stuffing myself full of my fingers, hoping you’d return and give me your—“ his gasp comes out in a hard shudder when Shiro dives in and kisses him hard, Lance barely has enough time to adjust to the nearly painful kiss before Shiro grabs his hips, picking him up momentarily before dropping him further onto the bed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro groans, voice full of husk, “the things you do to me,” he presses his mouth under the sensitive flesh of Lance’s jaw while he shoves off his own boxer briefs, letting them fall over the edge of the bed, “I’ve thought about you all day,” he shuffles closer now, his firm thighs pressed beneath Lance’s thighs.

“Yeah?” Lance moans soft into Shiro’s ear, he feels that moan transform into a shiver down Shiro’s body, “what have you been thinking about? Tell me,” he runs his hands up Shiro’s upper back to overlap his fingers on the back of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro rubs his nose against Lance’s temple, “I thought about the sweet smell coming from the warmth of your skin when I left the bed this the morning,” he leans back to put his forehead to Lance’s, “your brilliant laugh that brings life into any situation,” his lips graze Lance’s in a ticklish way, “the way your shoulder blades moved under your skin when you were grasping at the bed sheets the other day, begging me to go faster... how you feel so right in the palms of my hands,” he presses his palms under Lances knees, pushing them up as he moves their bodies closer together, the underside of his erection rubbing over Lance’s exposed hole now, “how your fingertips make love materialize with every touch,” he says as Lance’s fingers move along the width of his jaw and fuck, Lance loves his jaw so much. He specifically loves watching it clench when Shiro becomes stern, when he’s concentrated on something and when he’s fucking Lance more roughly than usual.

“You had a lot on your mind,” Lance hums, trying not to reveal how his heart is thumping so hard in his chest, how he absorbed every word Shiro spoke, holding them deep inside and wearing them like armor against future self-doubt.

“It’s like that every day, you’re on my mind every day, Lance,” he confesses, low, intimate.

It’s overwhelming and reverberating. It leaves Lance speechless, without any comeback. 

He puts his hands over Shiro’s collarbone when Shiro looks down, between their bodies, “you’re so wet,” Shiro says as he rubs the tip of his dick against the puckered hole, smearing the remaining lube, Lance’s asshole clenches expectantly.

Lance gasps inaudibly when Shiro begins pushing in, arousal tugs hard at Lance’s stomach, his body familiar with Shiro’s presence but still virgin every time they make love.

“Look at me,” Shiro says when the tip of his dick is inside Lance, “look at me, baby,” he uses his human hand to prop himself up while his cybernetic hand cups Lance’s jaw.

Lance furrows his brows when he looks Shiro in the eyes, “oh, god,” Lance trembles when Shiro begins to sink in deeper, his hands are still pressed against Shiro’s collarbone that’s warm under his palms. They keep unbreakable eye contact as Shiro continues dropping his hips at a slow and steady pace, sinking deeper, Lance’s insides are clenching pleasurably at the familiar shape of Shiro.

Shiro’s cybernetic hand slides behind Lance’s head, cupping it in the perfect shape of his wide hand, keeping their faces close. Shiro’s grey eyes are eerily focused, it almost makes Lance shy under the skin warming gaze. Lance’s jaw drops as his breath hitches on a harsh gasp when Shiro suddenly and mercilessly shoves the rest of his fat cock inside, a cut off groan coming from Shiro’s chest and throat, vibrating under Lance's palms.

Lance had tried to throw his head back in reflex to the sudden sensation of being filled but his head was held in place, being cradled firmly and purposely in Shiro’s hand, they keep intense eye contact as Lance’s legs spasm over Shiro’s spread wide thighs. Lance had felt the tight pressure inside him when Shiro had bumped into the walls of his insides, his own cock spurted out a bit of pre come onto his stomach, “sh- _shit!”_ tears of shock run along the waterline of Lance’s eyes, “Shiro,” his voice more messy than he would have liked, “fuck,” he lifts his shaky hands to grab Shiro’s head, they bump their foreheads together. Tears slide down to Lance’s ears when Shiro rolls his hips back only to thrust back into Lance completely, buried to the hilt, Shiro's pubic hair against Lance's skin.

“Was that too much?” Shiro rumbles, his voice is measured. Although Lance knows all too well what Shiro sounds when he’s lost in pleasure, when he’s lost in Lance’s devotion, babbling incoherent words—though Lance knows that Shiro has witnessed him in far worse states.

“No,” Lance exhales, “kiss me,” he blinks away the remainder of his lingering tears when they tilt their head, mouths opening into their kiss.

Shiro takes his hand from the back of Lance’s head to press it into the mattress for a more sturdy balance, Lance’s moan is muffled in the kiss when Shiro begins to piston his hips, setting an unforgiving tempo. He's giving Lance what he wants by not going slow like usual.

Lance presses his feet against Shiro’s butt, his hands slide to Shiro’s back from under Shiro’s arms. One his favorite thing about this position is that his hands can roam freely and feel the working muscles under the density of Shiro’s skin. His hands run down the length of Shiro’s back, feeling raised scars, the dip and rise of Shiro’s spine as his back moves in motion with his hips, the movements of Shiro’s muscles as they tauten and move in strong surges. The way Shiro’s body moves captivates Lance daily, Shiro is Lance’s greatest weakness and strength.

Lance doesn’t bother resisting Shiro’s allure this time, he lets himself fall back into the pleasure Shiro is giving him. Lance’s fingers reach Shiro’s lower back where most of the movement is coming from, he can’t help but grab one asscheek, it’s tense and soft under his hand. Shiro in response moves faster, his knees shifting apart more to add precision as his hips thump repeatedly against Lance, his heavy balls smacking against the crevice of Lance’s ass.

Lance breaks from the kiss to hide his face into Shiro’s neck, his hands sliding back up Shiro’s back, through the sweat that’s pooling in the dip of his spine, he suckles under Shiro’s jaw. His stomach is clenching madly, his cock is achingly full, he can feel his orgasm building hard especially when Shiro continues brushing over the sweet spot inside of him, “Shiro, oh fuck, I’m going to come,” he takes a hand from Shiro’s back to grip himself firmly, starting to jerk himself.

Shiro is breathing heavily, “me too,” he moves his head and traps Lance in another deep kiss, their lips smeared with drool now.

Lance moves his hand faster when Shiro angles his thrusting just right and hits close to Lance’s prostate, his moan comes out in a pathetic wail of a whimper against Shiro’s tongue as his come begins to spurt out onto his stomach, he can feel the throbbing of Shiro’s cock when he tightens up around it.

Shiro swallows his own moan when his hips shake, his thrusting falling off beat as he keeps his thrusts short and close to Lance.

Lance can feel the heat of Shiro’s come blossom inside, his body swallowing it all. Lance sighs shakily as he lets go of his satisfied dick, his drops his head back onto the mattress completely, Shiro’s hips are still and flush against Lance.

“You good?” Lance asks, smiling as he takes in the sight of Shiro above him, in push-up formation looking thoroughly fucked out. It’s a view Lance never gets tired of, he knows he’ll never tire of it. He reaches up and pets back Shiro’s floof that isn’t all that fluffy right now, they’re both sweating.

“More than,” Shiro responds, kissing the corner of Lance’s mouth then eases his hips back, his wet dick slipping out of Lance’s asshole that gapes for a few moments in its absence, not letting out any semen besides a little dribble, “you?”

“I feel great,” Lance grins.

“Yeah?” Shiro relaxes, his hands rubbing at Lance’s thighs that still have a shake in them.

Lance puts his hands on either side of Shiro’s head, pulling him down, closer, “holy crow, I love you," he takes a hand, using his finger to drag along Shiro’s wide jaw.

“You were just swearing not too long ago,” Shiro raises an eyebrow, he teasingly bites at Lance’s finger when it’s near his lips, “why bother censoring yourself now?”

"It's my default, when I'm not getting dicked," Lance chuckles, "since I'm an uncle."

"Ahh," Shiro hums, stealing a calm kiss from Lance, "I 'dick' you so hard you forget your uncle status?" he seems unsure of using the phrase but it passes quickly.

Lance laughs aloud at that, his head falling back. Shiro readily kisses at Lance's jaw, smiling too, "would you prefer me screaming apples and bananas?" Lance sighs happily, he needed a good laugh.

"It'd be interesting, though I'd prefer you anyways," Shiro's hands run along the shape of Lance's waist, "even if you scream apples and bananas."

Lance inhales through his nose before he repeatedly kisses Shiro’s mouth, until Shiro grabs his head for a steady kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @ erosuuki.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope to see you again, thank you for dropping by :)


End file.
